


A New VR Experience

by Saelethil



Category: Free!
Genre: Hyper Growth, M/M, Muscles, excessive cum, hyper cock, vr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelethil/pseuds/Saelethil
Summary: Makoto Tachibana, now a 25 year old businessman, buys a new VR headset. In it he finds an old high school crush and has the ability to make his dreams come true.An anonymous commission piece with multiple chapters.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto Tachibana stared at the clock on the wall far beyond the wall of his cubicle. Normally he wasn't so anxious to get off of work, but today was different. Normally he was more than happy to work long hours at his office, and he'd always been ever since he graduated, but he had checked his phone during his lunch and knew that a package awaited him at home. Honestly, he'd forgotten it for a while. He'd seen a few advertisements for it and impulsively pre-ordered it a month or two back, and hadn't thought too much more until he got the notice it had arrived on his door step.

It had promised to be a state of the art system. Something unlike any other VR. It was the sort that promised a full body experience that made you truly feel like you were in a completely different world. Honestly, it made him think of those shows where people got sucked into a video game or something, but this was for real. And without any of that danger. Probably.

It felt like an eternity, but quitting time finally came. Makoto hurriedly packed up his belongings and left the office without a second thought. A strange excitement followed him throughout the train ride home, and he was quick to snatch the box off of his porch and rip it open once he was inside.

Inside the plain box was a pair of goggles like one would expect, with bands to wrap around the head that contained various electronics, some gloves that were covered in buttons, and a stand that looked like a small scale that he was apparently supposed to stand upon when he used it. Everything was easy enough to switch on and connected to his home computer. There was something of a large black box that was plugged into a slot on the computer and seemed to handle the connections as well as the software he'd play with once he was in VR. There didn't seem to be a spot to change what that software was, but he figured that maybe he'd have to download more later or something.

Regardless, it was all ready in about five minutes. And he was more than eager to try it out himself. A few more minutes passed before the test run as he rushed about his studio apartment, to munch on some energy bar, toss on some sweat pants to get out of his work suit, and such, just so he could focus on the VR experience for as long as he could. Once he was ready, he stood on the small stage, pulled on the gloves, and lifted the goggles over his head.

Instantly there was a flash that seemed to dull his senses, before he was somewhere else entirely. It seemed real enough, partly because he wasn't in any sort of fantastic locale. 

Around him was a locker room, the sort he'd expect at any sort of modern gym. He could feel the humidity on his skin and inhale the scents of sweat plus the odor of chlorine in the distance that betrayed that this changing room must have been for a pool. A moment later that was reinforced by the fact that as he looked down, he realized that he was only wearing a pair of swim briefs in the game world. His hands went down, and he felt the smooth material instead of his soft sweat pants, and even felt his skin below the leg holes. It was a bit more revealing that he'd swim in normally, being a tiny black pair with green lines down the side and the word Speedo in the same colored text. He blushed for a moment, before he settled down and realized that no one would see him like this. It was a game, after all.

Until he heard wet footsteps of someone who entered the lockers. From the door that was labeled 'Pool' came another man who was about the same age, height, and muscular frame as Makoto – which was saying something as Makoto was one of the tallest and well built guys he knew. There was only one of his acquaintances he knew that rivaled him in every area, someone he hadn't seen since they met up once a few years after high school, and that was Sousuke Yamazaki. 

And that was precisely who was standing in the room with him right now.

“Hey, Makoto,” came a wave and a grin from the digital version of Sousuke, Makoto's huge crush during high school who was dressed in a similar revealing manner. The only difference was that his Speedo had white stripes instead of green. And that it was completely soaked in a way that clung to his skin and made it look like a huge snake had been shoved inside of Sousuke's swimwear.

Makoto just stared for several moments. There was no way this was real. The game wasn't multiplayer or online, at least it hadn't been advertised as such. Someone had programmed Sousuke into this game and he bought it. There was no way this was real.

“I just got done swimming,” Sousuke continued even without a reaction from Makoto beyond his jaw colliding with the floor. “You look a bit stressed after a long day. Maybe I can give you a personal massage to help you loosen up before your own swim?”

It wasn't just the words. But the voice seemed fiery. Seductive. It was definitely Sousuke's voice, but it was a tone that he'd never heard the other seriously use when they were in school together. There was none of those bits of static that made it sound artificial. It seemed to be the actual Sousuke in the room with him. Everything made it seem like Sousuke had flirted with him just now.

And it only got worse. As Makoto stood there utterly dumbfounded, the Sousuke program stepped forward. One arm went over Makoto's shoulder, to pin him towards a row of lockers. Makoto's mouth opens again, but remains just as silent as he stares the game's construct dead in the eyes. It looked real. He could feel the presence of this Sousuke's arm right over his shoulder. He could feel the breath, hear the sultry tones, smell him, and so on. His mind wandered to tasting, before he raised both hands up to defend himself.

Even if this was a single player game, even if no one would know what happened here, he couldn't do this to his old friend.

Makoto quickly looked over his hands. He knew there were buttons on the gloves, even if it looked like his hands were bare in the VR world. He tapped a few spots as he didn't remember where they were, as he tried to bring up some menu or something to exit the game or switch to a different scene.

“Ack, how do I work this...?!” Makoto panicked a bit as he finally found one button by accident. And as he did, Sousuke backed off, to stand in front of him at a rather neutral pose.

'Scene Customization' had appeared in the air before Makoto, off to the side where he could easily see it as well as Sousuke at the same time. It had various sliders under the sub menu of 'Actor – Sousuke Yamazaki' that were labeled with things from height, muscle mass, penis size, and so on. His eyes widened as he got to that third option before he panicked once again.

“No, no, not what I want... Want to change to something else, not make him...” Makoto mumbled to himself and had zero response from the game character. Until he found another button and hit it. It didn't close the menu or open a different once. It moved the height slider up a notch. And with it, Sousuke instantly grew a good two feet taller than he had been, to stand tall in the locker room. “...Hotter....”

With that, the customization menu seemed to hide itself, and Sousuke seemed to reactivate. And he wore a wicked smirk across his face.

“Always knew I was the taller one. That must be why you like me so much, huh?”

This got a nervous shriek from Makoto as he quickly tapped the first spot on glove to bring the menu back. And he tried to tap somewhere else. It kicked the muscle slider up a bit. And Sousuke expanded on command. His muscles filled his frame out in every area, from his limbs growing thicker all around to his pecs swelling further out from his chest. It was quite a sight. And it seemed to only make the digital Sousuke egg Makoto on more.

“Come on. You know you like me. And you can have me however you want here.”

Makoto had no idea how the game knew that. Well, at least to begin with. The sight had definitely caused something to stir within his own swimwear, which made it obvious that he liked Sousuke taller and buffer than he was originally. And his crimson cheeks betrayed just how ashamed he was of that fact that his longtime crush was here, nearly naked, and almost putting on a show for him.

Or Sousuke seemed to possibly be going through with that last bit. As the muscles took their new shape, he began to flex, his arms lifted up behind his head to push that chest out. It seemed like the sort of animation that might come up on one of those simulation games when you fiddled with the character creator. Or did the virtual Sousuke purposefully tease him?

Makoto stared for a few moments, before he shifted his gaze back to the menu. To look over the options. It seemed there was a drop down menu under muscle size where he could affect different parts of Sousuke individually. And then there were options for his behavior and more. He was impressed at the options momentarily before he was snapped back to reality as he still had no idea how to properly control it all.

Another button was pressed in an attempt to find another menu or game or somehow get out of this situation. It was a mistake like the first two attempts, but a much grander one. It didn't just increase a slider, but it seemed to be the way to jump up ten units or so in a slider instead of just one. And it seemed to affect the third one.

Near instantly, Makoto had a massive bulge right in front of his face. Sousuke's junk had swollen up to an unrealistic amount, somehow still contained in those black and white swim briefs. Makoto had never been able to help himself with attempts to glance just what Sousuke packed in his clothes when they swam together, but that'd never been the best measure. All he knew was that this VR Sousuke was bigger than reality when he first walked into the locker room. And now, well, Sousuke put every single porn star to shame. Hell, he made horses look small now. 

If he had to guess, Sousuke had started with something about seven inches long while soft in this game. And now it was at least two feet long while flaccid and stuffed into that tight garment, with what looked like proper melons packed in beneath it for support.

It broke Makoto for a moment. He just stared, hand over the buttons as he was afraid to push anything else. His eyes were fixated on that bulge and he didn't dare look away in case it simply vanished. It was far too good to be true.

And it only got better. Makoto didn't hit any other buttons, and that menu faded away on its own due to inactivity. It seemed to free Sousuke to act again, and he got right into it. It only took a step for him to be close enough to Makoto to tower over him again, and press his Speedo right against the other's body. It felt real, from the spandex that covered it to the soft mass inside and the warmth that flowed through it. Makoto could even catch a whiff of Sousuke's sexual pheromones that drifted up from the crotch.

“You know you want it. Just go with it. Don't be ashamed. I'm here for all of your desires, so let loose,” Sousuke urged his old friend on. A massive hand grabbed Makoto's wrist and pushed it back towards the opposite glove where he'd hit all the buttons before. “Make me perfect for you.”

“B-but...”

“No one will know. Just enjoy the experience.”

Makoto's heart beat so fast he was afraid it would end up in his throat any moment now. Even as the virtual version of his crush tried to reassure him, he still wasn't sure about any of this. It felt wrong, no matter how much he wanted it. And he wanted it a lot. More than he could ever imagine.

He had to fix it. Eliminate the temptation. He opened the menu again, and his fingers hovered over the buttons. He assumed the ones opposite those he pressed before would reduce the sliders. That's all he had to do to get his friend back and make this simulation a bit more normal. 

Makoto's eyes stared up at Sousuke as the other grinned, and took on those stances that showed off as much of his body as possible. Those biceps that bulged with each movement, that crotch that hung between his knees, every bit of him nearly perfect. And Makoto wanted perfect.

Hesitation left Makoto as he mashed the original buttons again. And stood back against the lockers to watch the results.

Sousuke grew even more, to hit the low ceiling of the locker rooms before he grew more, bursting through them and into the gym proper, which fortunately had a much taller, vaulted roof. It didn't seem to harm him as he was also a literal muscle god that could probably lift the entire building from the ground. Sousuke took a few moments to dust off the bits of the ceiling he'd gone through, as he stood up, peaking at almost sixteen feet tall to Makoto's six.

And then Makoto was suddenly engulfed by spandex. He'd be crotch-level with Sousuke now if he was normally endowed. With a much bigger junk, it literally fell on top of Makoto. Huge and soft nuts seemed to swallow him up. The only thing that Makoto could sense any longer were those barely-contained orbs, the fabric growing with the virtual titan at least. He could see nothing but darkness, only smell the musk of a studly man and the faint scent of the pool that lingered in the wet fabric, could taste just how virile Sousuke was now.

He'd abandoned all pretense and gone all for it. Makoto's arms stretched as far as they could, to hug and squeeze at the massive balls that crushed him against the ground. And his mouth was making out with any of the Speedo-covered junk he could find as he feverishly tasted and worshiped every bit he could. He was rock hard, and his actions only served to make Sousuke grow further, not from the customization, but arousal. Sousuke's cock couldn't be contained any longer as it swelled in size, and it sprung over the waistband of the swimwear to strike through the doorway into the pool proper. Makoto barely noticed as his entire world now was Sousuke's balls.

“So big...”

“Told you that you'd love it,” came the booming voice of Sousuke as he reached down to pluck the smaller man out from under him, so that he could get some air. He held Makoto in front of his chest, but the greedy swimmer reached out to grab his pecs and he relented and let Makoto enjoy his chest next.

It felt so real. Makoto forgot he was wearing some advanced VR goggles and was in his living room. All he knew was that it felt like he buried his face between Sousuke's meaty pecs and lost himself there, while his hands wrapped around the nipples there for support. Even his feet raised up, to count up Sousuke's ten pack. Each additional row of abs made his dick throb in his own swimwear.

Makoto managed to pull his head out, to glance up towards Sousuke with a dumb grin on his face. His hands never left those chest muscles as he slowly rolled them around, admiring how firm they were and just how they were bigger than his head.

“I think I owe you the massage, big guy,” Makoto finally spoke his first complete thought in a while, though it was completely fueled by lust.

“I'm here for your pleasure,” Sousuke responded with a laugh that seemed to make the doors of several lockers rattle.

“Giving you a massage would be my pleasure,” Makoto stated as he stared up and down the muscular body as best as he could from this position.

Sousuke relented with a small shrug and stepped forward, with Makoto still against his chest, as he pushed his way into the large room with the pool, and turned to lay down on his back. It was much easier for the smaller male to access every part of him this way, and his giant cock flopped up and smacked into Makoto as he laid down, going to rest on Sousuke's shoulder as it leaked pre-seed right into the pool.

Makoto slid down to the side so he couldn't be crushed by that mammoth dick, and got to work as he admired every part of the newly giant Sousuke's body. Down his chest and sides, up his arms one by one, and down his legs. Every muscle was built beyond Herculean levels, as it stretched the skin taut and held the strength of a literal god. Makoto trembled as he rubbed his hands down the first arm, and even right above the wrist, he couldn't close both hands around it. The thighs were thicker than his own chest, just like that cock that it took all his concentration to ignore for the moment. He wanted to enjoy the entirety of Sousuke's new body as he loved every inch of it. 

And as he admired the muscles, he couldn't help but crawl on, to straddle the limbs and rub his own length against them, to fuck into the creases between muscles, into Sousuke's pits and behind his knees, and just admire everything with everything he had – hands, tongue, lips, face, cock, feet, all buried into as much of Sousuke's body as he could manage.

Finally he climbed back on the dark-haired titan, to grab onto that huge dick and rub his entire body against it. He could feel the heat from it, inhale Sousuke's raw masculinity, and even slurp up the pre-cum that tasted rich and salty. The thought of this being VR had completely left his mind.

Makoto didn't stop for anything. Lust had taken hold of him and he felt no shame. Even if this wasn't a VR game, even if people could enter the gym and see him, he wouldn't care anymore. The only thing that mattered to him now was Sousuke and Sousuke's manhood. Makoto furiously humped against it, to try his best to bring Sousuke pleasure too. Perhaps it was the program that knew what Makoto wanted or his attempts succeeded on their own, but Sousuke's head leaned back as he let out a low groan of pleasure.

Makoto was lifted up a bit and that warmth seemed to increase. He felt the cum that traveled up the bottom of Sousuke's cock, up to the tip before it fired off like a cannon. Shot after shot arced through the gym, to splash down into the pool. The sight of the first stream made Makoto cum himself, though it wasn't even a drop compared to one dribble of Sousuke's spunk. And Sousuke's orgasm had intensified just as much as the rest of his body. Cum fired out relentlessly, as if Makoto had cracked a dam that had barely held back a vast reservoir behind it.

Before he knew it, the pool was no longer filled with water, but it was a lake of Sousuke's virile jizz. The entire gym smelled of Sousuke's manliness instead of chlorine. The cum bubbled from its sheer heat, which had definitely kicked the ambient temperature up a few notches. Makoto had made another splash against Sousuke's dick, huge for his own loads yet absolutely tiny compared to what he just witnessed.

This was all too good to be true.

“See you next time, babe,” Sousuke spoke as he came down from his own orgasm. A hand went to gently brush over Makoto's hair, before it seemed to vanish.

It all disappeared. The gym, the cum, the muscle god.

Makoto was in his living room again. His sweat pants were completely soaked with his own few orgasms. And he still had the faintest taste and scent of Sousuke in his nostrils, which seemed more like a memory than anything. The shock made him fall backwards off the stage and flung the goggles off of his head as he collided with the ground. Makoto panted, a complete and utter mess of sweat and his own seed, as he rubbed at his head and tried to collect himself after all of that.

He had no idea how it had all been so real. Yet, that didn't stop him from enjoying every moment of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Work was long, and his performance had slipped. Makoto stared at his computer screen as his mind trailed back to several nights ago. Everything had happened so fast in the virtual reality world. His crush had come to life, well, become larger than life. Fulfilled several fantasies. Made a huge mess of things.

He couldn't shake all those thoughts for long. He went back to his job and managed a few more columns on a spreadsheet before Sousuke's massive bulge drifted back to the forefront of his mind. Makoto raised his hands to clap his palms against his cheeks a few times. It wouldn't happen again. He'd stuffed all the VR gear back into the box, even if it'd never close perfectly again, and shoved it under his desk. Out of sight, but still not out of mind. Whatever he tried to use to distract himself didn't work. He tried to spend as little time at home, only using his apartment to sleep the past few nights. He hit up the gym the last few nights, totally not an excuse to try and fulfill his fantasies of giant men in real life, but he could only compare everyone there to Sousuke. Well, the virtual version. He still hadn't been in contact with the actual Sousuke in years, and he definitely wasn't going to call him up to admit he fucked a digital clone of him.

How did Sousuke even get programmed into the game? Maybe he already knew? Did he work for the company that made the game or get hired on as a model?

That line of questions made Makoto bolt upright and excuse himself to the restroom. He had to squeeze by his supervisor, who was obviously displeased with his work performance lately, to slip inside. And he had to splash water all over his face in an attempt to cool down. As he stared in the mirror, he had to promise himself that he would try the game out again. It had to be like a song stuck in his head, if he listened to it again, it would go away. It was his only hope at a normal life at this point.

The rest of his shift dragged longer than the entire last week had. Once he was out of the restroom, he had to assuage his supervisor with the promise that everything would be finished on time, with an excuse that he might have come down with something. It took forever to get out of the office, take the train home, and even as his key turned it felt like hours had passed before he was home again.

No time was wasted as he yanked the box back out and quickly set up the contents once again, with the helmet and gloves on. He'd barely had time to toss his shoes off, and he still had on his work clothes, which seemed to come with him as he entered the game world.

This time he wasn't in the locker room nor was there any sign of Sousuke. It made him momentarily deflate. He wondered how he was supposed to choose the game he played or whatnot, given he was never given a choice last time or now. This time he was in the middle of a large city, with skyscrapers all around him. Though the streets were mostly vacant – there was a car or two that passed by, but not the amount one would expect in such a large city and he wasn't even sure if he saw anyone in the driver's seat. 

Makoto looked down to his hands, and tried to remember where the buttons were. In his haste to play again, after he'd avoided everything about the game for days, he hadn't memorized them since the last them where he accidentally made an image of an old friend massive. As he tried to fiddle with that and get the menu open, he started to idly walk along down the path ahead of him.

That was easily the second biggest mistake he made today (the first was his decision to play the VR game again).

Makoto had barely walked five steps until someone came around a corner and they collided head on. Makoto fell forward onto this stranger, face right against a tanktop, damp with sweat, that barely restrained some plump pectoral muscles. It felt like something straight out of some anime programmed into this game. Makoto's face went beet red, and he tried to apologize for their compromised position before his eyes glanced upward. And once more, he saw Sousuke.

It hadn't taken him long to find his old crush again. Were there any other guys besides this stud in this virtual space? And he hadn't just met him. Makoto was on top of him with his face nestled in the valley between his chest muscles. Makoto froze, which just made his nose remain against the sweaty tank top.

“Yo, might wanna watch where you're going, Makoto,” came Sousuke's voice, which definitely didn't seem to mind their situation at all. He only teased Makoto about it, but otherwise still seemed pleasant all things considered.

“So-sorry.”

“It's no problem. I was just on my way to the beach, if you wanna join me on my jog,” Sousuke offered with a hand outstretched as they slowly stood back up together. Makoto's eyes followed the arm to look outward. It was a downward slope to the beach, but countless buildings separated them from the ocean. It had to be several miles away, and even at a full sprint it would take hours to run that far.

“Jog...?” Makoto questioned, not sure how anyone sane would walk there like this. And he glanced down at himself. It was even less sane for him given he was still in his work outfit of a traditional suit. At least Sousuke had the excuse that he was just a game entity.

Wait, Sousuke was just part of the game world. So he wouldn't get tired. And... Makoto's mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of their last encounter. And not just for the perversion, but how to make the trip easier for both of them. If Sousuke was larger, it wouldn't take nearly as long to reach the beach.

“Only if you carry me,” Makoto said with a nod, a small smile on his face as he decided to embrace his powers over the virtual space. He bought the product after all, and he was here to get it all out of his system.

“Sure thing, Makoto,” came the response, with a thumbs up and a grin that betrayed that Sousuke never actually questioned the idea that he could carry Makoto the entire way. And he seemed ready to just lift Makoto and carry him bridal style as things were, until he stopped suddenly as the customization menu was opened again.

Makoto took a bit more time to glance it all over, no longer in total shock or panic like last time. The options were all still there, and he managed to figure the controls out a bit better to see more detailed things. There was a checkbox to have Sousuke's outfit grow with him, which he ticked given it would be best to not have a nearly-naked Sousuke running around the city. Right?

And then he slid up the overall size slider, bumping up Sousuke's height, mass, and endowment to the levels he'd managed last time. Sousuke grew up to be thirty feet tall, and his jogging pants and tank top still fit him, even with his much larger muscles. Makoto was satisfied with how that worked, but wasn't quite as happy with the size. No, he had fantasies to fulfill, and the walk would still take too long like this. So he hit the slider again.

Within a few seconds, Sousuke had grown over twice as large as before, well over sixty tall by the time Makoto stopped. Sousuke was larger than many shorter buildings, and seemed almost as tall as the skyscrapers that lined much of the city. And still, he kept a smiling face pointed down at Makoto as the software was tweaked. It took Makoto nearly a full minute to register that the changes had truly happened, that he was standing next to Sousuke's giant sneakers, and that he really had a giant that was interested in him right now.

It wasn't until the menu timed out and Sousuke resumed movement that Makoto was brought back to virtual reality. Sousuke didn't even ask as he reached down and plucked Makoto up with two fingers, to lift him high into the air without a second thought.

“Much easier to carry you like this,” Sousuke chimed in, a wicked grin on his face as he observed the difference between them now. And still, he seemed rather carefree about the whole thing, even after he grew to titanic proportions.

“Y-yeah. Though, maybe a bit more... Comfortably? I don't wanna be dropped or crushed...”

“Right, I've got it! Don't worry, Makoto. You'll be safe.”

What happened next was the last thing Makoto expected, and completely tossed any thought of further alterations from his mind for the time being. Sousuke lowered his friend downward, as his other hand hooked into the gray pants he wore, to tug them forward at the waistband, as well as the garment underneath. Makoto was dropped, where he bounced onto some soft, black fabric. It was damp with sweat and smelled of the cum he'd milked out of Sousuke last time. He blinked a few times and glanced around rapidly to realized that Sousuke had tossed him into a giant pair of briefs. And then released the waistband to let it snap close, to seal Makoto in the dark.

Against some massive balls.

To say Sousuke was Makoto's entire world at this point wouldn't do it justice. Makoto was pinned between some damp, musky briefs that had clung to Sousuke's nuts for who knows how long and the actual plump orbs full of his potent seed and raging hormones that only seemed to kick into overdrive as they'd grown with Sousuke. It was all Makoto could see, feel, smell, taste... From the raw scent alone, he was instantly too horny to resist as he opened his mouth wide to swallow down a large dollop of sweat, fresh from Sousuke's balls. Once that was gulped down, he serviced the orbs with his tongue. He didn't even know where he was on them in the grand scheme of things, he just moved his head to lap at any bit of Sousuke's skin that was in reach. And he never ran out. There was always more of those gargantuan nuts to feel and slurp at within those briefs, plus he was too small compared to them to truly ever clean them. By the time he'd licked two parts clean, the first was already covered in the giant Sousuke's sweat and reeked of virile muscle stud again.

As Sousuke made his way to the beach, his long-reaching steps rocked Makoto about. The entire bulge flopped about inside his sweat pants to give a great show to anyone who saw, and they'd not even know about the smaller male trapped inside who was lost in utter bliss. 

Each step made those heavy orbs press Makoto further against the briefs he was trapped in. They swallowed up his body and ensured he couldn't move beyond his eager licks that continued even as he was further smothered by the balls. A part of him thought he could die here, another knew he'd be happy like this. And he'd even forgotten it was virtual reality. It all felt so real, to be pressed down on completely by those balls, swallowed up by the soft, yet hefty nuts that ensured every single sense of his was entirely assaulted by Sousuke's masculinity for every waking moment of their trip.

Makoto lost track of time. It had only been a few minutes thanks to Sousuke's massively increased size and the pace that came with it. He managed to jog to the beach in record time, and was able to fortunately weave through most of the buildings and everything else, though a few traffic lights had been toppled over, which he'd swatted away like he'd stepped into a spider's web or something. To Makoto, it felt like hours and hours of sheer pleasure inside of those briefs before they came to a halt at the sandy beach.

Sousuke stepped over to a hut that was made to change clothes and shower before and after one hit the beach, and he looked down at it for a few moments as he wasn't even sure one limb of his would fit inside. He shrugged his shoulders and tossed his sneakers and socks off, to set them behind the building, as if that'd hide them or if anyone could feasibly swipe them. Then he headed out onto the sand, his bare feet sliding deep into the smooth beach.

Given he didn't strip inside, he'd have to do it out here. Fortunately, there was no one else around on the beach. Well, there should have been at least one person. He snapped his fingers as he seemed to remember about Makoto and what he'd done with his friend for the jog over here. One hand tugged at his pants as the other unceremoniously stuffed itself inside of his underwear to pull out his friend. He actually had to peel Makoto off of his balls, given the sweat inside his briefs had stuck the other male to them decently well. As he opened his palm to check on his friend, Makoto was sprawled out on the massive hand, eyes rolled back and tongue hanging out, the front of his business suit soaked with a fluid other than Sousuke's wet. He'd hit his orgasm a few times in those briefs while he'd truly lost himself to lust.

“I'd ask if you enjoyed the ride, but I can see you did,” Sousuke teased as he leaned in close to press his lips to Makoto's head as gently as he could manage, to hopefully bring Makoto back to the real world. Well, the virtual world, but to bring him out of his daze.

“You're too... Hot... Sousuke...” Makoto managed to speak again, delirious from how horny he was even after he'd creamed his pants a few times.

Sousuke lowered his friend down to the beach there, though Makoto could barely sit up there. He didn't seem to want to move, just to stare up at the darker haired male as the literal mountain of muscle stood back up fully.

“I'm gonna change to my trunks, okay? Figure no one's around to see...” Sousuke said as he reached his hands down to the hem of his tank top, only to be stopped as Makoto raised one finger up.

“Wait. I want more,” Makoto said, a bit more demanding than he ever remembered being in his entire life. He was far too gone, lost to his desires and with the vague memory that this was just all a game. His game. And he should play it how he wanted, right?

“More? What do you--” Sousuke stopped suddenly mid-sentence as the program willed him to adopt a much more neutral pose again as Makoto opened the menus again using the buttons on his gloves in the real world.

Makoto's curiosity had been piqued, and coupled with his desire, that was dangerous. He wanted to see how far the sliders would go now. If Sousuke was amazing at this size, he couldn't even imagine if they went higher. So, if his imagination couldn't cut it, his only option was to make it come true. At least in the virtual space, where they were safe at this deserted beach.

The first slider was nudged upwards a bit, which made Sousuke grow a few feet taller as his overall size increased. Makoto frowned for a moment. What would have been the difference between them being relatively close in height versus Sousuke dwarfing him before seemed to have so little effect with Sousuke already being so large. So Makoto had one choice, to crank it up higher. And it made Sousuke swell up, as his entire body surged higher than the buildings in the distance. He was over four hundred feet tall before Makoto thought to stop, but even then he still seemed to continue to grow, as he had to catch up to how much Makoto had moved the slider. The shorter buildings didn't come to his knees now, and the tallest ones were at the perfect height for Makoto to stand on to get a direct line of sight to Sousuke's pecs.

And that made him think, a wicked grin on his face as he hit the next slider. Not to increase overall size anymore, but to ramp up Sousuke's muscle mass for his current height. Those delicious pecs bulged outward, where they raised Sousuke's tank top on their own and exposed the rows of abs that just seemed to multiply before Makoto's eyes. Each individual limb was thicker than Sousuke had been during their walk over, with muscles upon muscles packed under the skin.

Makoto wanted to see them, so he quickly ended the customization for a moment, so that Sousuke could act once again.

“Thought ya liked me big, but man, I'm glad ya like me huge,” Sousuke said as his voice naturally rumbled through the entire beach and city. Instantly he looked down over himself and gave a small flex. Even if it'd grown with his height, his tank top couldn't withstand the increase in muscles and seemed to shatter into a snow of sweat-damp cloth pieces that rained down over the beach.

“Y-yeah,” Makoto mumbled out, just enjoying the view as those glorious muscles were on display entirely from the waist up. “Could lose the sweats...”

Even if Sousuke shouldn't have been able to hear them, given there was a football field of length between him and Sousuke's ears, plus a bit extra, it was still picked up. Probably just a feature of the game. As Sousuke let his sweats slide down a bit, to reveal the briefs where Makoto had taken a ride. He shifted and shoved to get them down his much wider legs now, where his thighs bulged with raw power, and then tossed the pair casually behind him, as if he still aimed for the changing shack.

Instead he covered a few streets and buildings with his well-worn gray sweatpants. Makoto didn't even think twice about it anymore. After all, it was just a game, right? And if anyone was there, well, Sousuke's intense pheromones would just drive them crazy.

Like what was happening to Makoto. The moment those briefs were in full view, he didn't hesitate. He brought out the customization menu again and targeted another option with his finger. There was no shame left in him, well, none that could reach the surface with how lust drunk he was.

Sousuke's bulge began to grow, and it stretched those underwear to their limits. They only survived, barely, due to the option Makoto had chosen, but they were pulled so taut that Makoto could see more cock through the leg holes than what was hidden by the clothing. The shaft swelled up in front of Sousuke, where it curved upwards to rest between his titanic chest muscles and nearly slap himself in the face, while the balls below hung between his shins.

Makoto couldn't stand it anymore, as he closed the menu and ran over to try and climb Sousuke's body, rubbing his face into the ankle there. Of course, it'd take him ages to get up there, so it was thankful that Sousuke still managed to carefully grab him and lift him upwards. It left Makoto temporarily breathless as he stared Sousuke in the face.

“Is this what ya want?” Sousuke's other hand went down, to yank his briefs down, steadily pulling them off to let his giant cock spring into the open air, as he pulled one leg out, then the next, to stand on the beach, completely nude. The underwear were tossed off to a different part of the city, and the titan was already oozing pre-seed that crashed down onto the parking lot near the beach and flooded a few cars.

Makoto weakly nodded a few times, as he still gasped and tried to gather himself. Sousuke could only smirk at that response before he lowered his friend again, right onto the tip of his cock.

Makoto started to grind his entire body against Sousuke's cock. He felt like an ant on such a thing, and it drove him wild. He humped his own modest bulge against it, not even caring as he spurted in his own pants again, his arms and legs wrapped around as much as Sousuke's manhood as he could fit.

And he felt it shake. He heard Sousuke's heartbeat speed up as the entire shaft pulsed with excitement. Makoto could feel it throb, expand, contract... The surge of cum that traveled inside the length and the heat it brought with it. And it fired out like a cannon, a thick wad of spunk that shot far into the city, followed by another, and another... Sousuke's newly grown balls held so much inside of them, and it went absolutely everywhere. Makoto was completely soaked by the second shot, and much of the city was overwhelmed by Sousuke's orgasm by the fourth. 

And it didn't stop until Sousuke had fired out twenty massive webs of cum, that still connected his dick to the nearest buildings as it dribbled down over his muscles and crotch. Makoto had cum again in there somewhere, and fainted from sensory overload as Sousuke's potent cum filled every sense. As he drifted off, he could feel Sousuke's finger as it gently pet him, even as he was covered and sticky with seed.

Makoto would awake in his living room later, but fortunately he could always visit his new gigantic boyfriend anytime he wanted. Makoto had decided that this new virtual reality set was the best purchase he'd ever made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto enters the VR land again, this time ending up in a strange underground club, where he finds Sousuke performing with friends.

Makoto's work performance had skyrocketed in the last while, ever since he'd come to embrace the fun that awaited him at home. It was the best way to blow off steam, and the only reason he hadn't decided to live in the virtual world was that he still had to pay for electricity and the sort. Plus, once he got over the moral hurdles and allowed himself to enjoy the content of the game, he had enough self control to keep himself going in the real world, perhaps better than he ever did before since he had the promise of virtual Sousuke at the end of the day.

And that promise was even greater tonight. He had a few days off to look forward to, everything in his life was caught up, and the only real worries were working out, but perhaps he could visit the gym again with Sousuke. So he had all the time in the world to enjoy his new game and nothing to take him out of it tonight. Perhaps even this was too long, but he needed it after the week.

Once Makoto got home from work, he allowed himself to get settled. Not in a mad rush like before, so he ate and washed up so that he could spend the rest of the night in the game. The sun was falling fast outside by the time he finally sat down and pulled the helmet on over his head and booted it all up once again.

The room was dark, and for a few moments he thought that maybe he had forgotten to turn on the game. Slowly he adjusted to the scene, though, and realized he'd appeared in some sort of club with minimal lighting; only some neon lights in the distance that were too far to see properly. Otherwise he was surrounded by a crowd that seemed more like a blob, one that was faceless and nondescript which reminded him that this was some virtual reality game and not the actual world for a few moments before his attention was drawn elsewhere.

The club seems to continue onward to each side of him, and he could only assume he was in the middle as there seemed to be an exit behind him. Right in front of him, spanning the length of the club was a huge stage. It was raised up a few feet and was wider than the area that existed for the crowd. And at equal distances there were metal poles that shone with polish and were as thick as he was. They went from the floor to the ceiling, or at least he assumed the latter as he couldn't quite see a ceiling either, as everything in the club just seemed to extend forever. Or at least as far as his eyes could see or the game could render. Though it rendered quite a massive city last time, so he had to think it was his own vision that limited it. The opposite wall from him, past the stage, was blanketed with curtains and he could only imagine that the club continued in that direction as well, just as a sort of back stage area.

After he'd gotten his bearings straight and observed the whole club, some lights seemed to turn on. Spotlights engulfed three of the poles that stood on the stage, which illuminated a bit more of the area, but still drove Makoto's attention away from the crowd and to the stage.

The curtains were parted by a huge hand, one that Makoto was certain could easily pluck him from the ground effortlessly. From back stage stepped in his virtual lover, Sousuke, who had to be at least 20 feet tall, dressed up in some work out clothes that clung to his muscular form. Makoto grinned as he pushed his way through the crowd, which didn't fight back at all, as he wanted a front row seat to a strip show that featured his favorite giant stud. The crowd around him cheered, and though he could pick out a few parts that sounded like catcalls, it was just as nondescript as the rest of the crowd.

As he arrived at the edge of the stage, he glanced up to see quite the surprise. Two other massive hands had grabbed parts of the curtains and pulled them aside. Two more titans were revealed and stepped into the spotlight. To both sides of Sousuke came two more people from Makoto's high school days. Rin and Seijurou joined their friend on the stage, each one just as huge in all aspects that were visible past their outfits, Rin seemingly dressed up as a peace officer while Seijurou looked like something out of an old Western movie.

While Makoto had gotten used to Sousuke being in his game now, the sight of two more of his old crushes being here was definitely a shock. While he'd always wanted Sousuke the most, he wouldn't have turned down any of the guys here had they actually proposed some action in real life. Somehow the game hadn't just known about his biggest crush and his desires, but had added to it some more idle thoughts he used to have. There was a large gulp from him, as the rest of the crowd cheered them on. He could barely handle a giant Sousuke. Was there enough of them to enjoy all three?

As those thoughts crossed his mind, the game avatars of his friends seemed to wipe away any of his concerns with some honest and friendly smiles, even if one had some extremely sharp teeth, that were definitely pointed at him and not just the crowd. Even with their massive frames and sexually heightened forms, they wanted Makoto and put this show on for him, not the nameless faces around him.

Music started to play, though Makoto couldn't be sure where it came from. Additional spotlights came to life, as the three titans on stage needed more than one to illuminate their entire forms, especially once they began to move. This was definitely some sort of strip show, as each of the three grabbed a bar and began to dance right before Makoto. He'd never been to such a thing before, let alone ever dream that his old friends would be the dancers on stage. Yet, as he saw their muscular forms on display while they also showed a surprising amount of flexibility for their moves, he couldn't help but hope this would be a regular occurrence.

Sousuke slipped his top off and flung it off into the crowd. It seemed to cover a section of the audience, but they didn't seem to care. In fact, more rushed towards the garment to embrace it. Even from a few feet away, Makoto could get a whiff of Sousuke's masculine scent, a bit of sweat from the spotlights, and some artificial, yet sweet smell that seemed to be from oil applied to his muscles for the show, given how they positively glistened in the stage lighting.

It revealed some amazingly massive pec muscles, along with what had to be a ten pack of abs, and those incredibly beefy arms that looked like they could rip a mountain from the earth, though Makoto knew personally that they could also be gentle and loving. Every muscle flexed as Sousuke grabbed the pole and hung himself upside down, whatever the stripper pole was made from it seemed indestructible and able to hold his weight, as he let his upper half dip over the edge of the stage. Members of the crowd swarmed him and began to feel up his arms, each one thicker than the group that lovingly rubbed and admired him. Makoto watched for a few moments, before Sousuke stared right at him and gave him a wink, which spurred him to step forward, the crowd parting enough for him to get through no matter where he went. And he aimed right for Sousuke's pecs, climbing up onto a shoulder a bit so he could lean down against that chest, arms wrapped as far as he could reach around the pillow-like muscle.

By the time he glanced up from such a wonderful bed, Rin and Seijurou had also ditched their tops into the far reaches of the audience. Neither one was a slouch, but Makoto had to smirk as he had definitely chosen the largest rack to squeeze and admire. Rin had to be the shortest of the trio, though the difference wasn't as drastic as it seemed to be in the real world given all three surpassed twenty five feet tall. And Makoto had to swear that the lump inside of Rin's pants seemed to be the largest of the three. Seijurou seemed to be the middle of the road in size and height, with Sousuke of course having the most extreme pecs thanks to Makoto's previous manipulation of him in the virtual world.

Sousuke pulled away, and gave Makoto a soft peck on the cheek as he did. It left Makoto blushing as he stepped back a bit to give the giant room to get back onto the stage. 

The pants were next, as Rin and Seijurou joined one another and reached down to button down the front of each others costumes with their hands. Meanwhile, Sousuke gripped the top of his pole and lifted himself upwards, bringing his crotch right to their faces. They leaned in, Seijurou unbuttoning his pants, while Rin's sharp teeth grabbed the zipper to tug it down, all for show. It was a near simultaneous reaction as all three of them had their absolutely massive bulges spring free from their confines.

The pants were slid down, tossed aside for distant audience members to enjoy, and all three were left in thongs. Pitch black for Sousuke, red for Rin, and a pink one for Seijurou. And each one easily hung past their knees, forming a third leg for each even while they were completely soft. Makoto marveled at how the skin tight cloth managed to hold up, as it kept their junk inside and swung around with their each and every movement. And they started to really move now, as their newfound freedom let them spin more easily on the poles and show off every inch of their muscular forms.

Makoto couldn't focus on them as much as his view was blocked by Sousuke, who lowered himself down on the pole, holding it with his hands as he leaned his lower body forward, which let that huge thong pouch flop over the edge of the stage, right into the crowd. Makoto didn't even shy away this time, beating the rest of the crowd to start rubbing over the pouch and feeling the warmth within, and he even pressed his face right in to where the waistband of the garment was, to inhale Sousuke's scent directly from the base of his rod. There was more than enough for everyone, though, as many audience members joined Makoto in lavishing attention to the thong and its contents.

Makoto couldn't see the other two stripper past Sousuke, but he could only imagine they received just as much attention, even if it wasn't possible for him to worship all three at once as much as he may want to.

As Makoto was lost in the plush bulge, he could swear he felt it grow. And not from Sousuke's arousal. He glanced upward to see members of the audience stuffing bills in Sousuke's thong. Huge ones, nothing cheap for such a show. And as the amount of money earned increased, Sousuke seemed to grow larger. He was already at forty feet tall from a few thousands of dollars, from Makoto's best estimates, and he had no idea how much more money the audience had to give.

A hand went back to the pants he had on as part of the simulation, and found a wallet, one that was so stuffed with money that he'd have trouble if he tried to close it again. He pulled out one bill that had plenty of zeroes on it after the one, and slid it into the top of Sousuke's thong, only for the titan's bulge to swell up to be nearly twice as large and for Sousuke to hit a good fifty feet tall right before his eyes. The audience cheered around him, as Sousuke pulled back a bit, to get back on stage, which could seemingly still accommodate him. The only problem was that he and his fellow dancers were a lot closer, given they'd all grown significantly with many paper bills stuck out of their thongs. Sousuke was still in first place in height, though Rin and Seijurou weren't far behind. And Makoto had enough money in that wallet to ensure they were all as big as he'd ever want.

Makoto pulled himself away, so that he could lavish attention to the other strippers, with one final glance up at Sousuke and a huge smile on his face. As he stepped aside, that black thong came down again, literally engulfing a section of the audience, forcing them to inhale and feel nothing but Sousuke's balls as they were large enough to cover a whole section of his adoring fans.

Makoto slid between the audience and the stage to make his way to the shark-toothed stripper that was his old friend. Rin had swelled up nicely since the show had begun, and was hanging from the pole, legs wrapped around it as his giant pecs covered a field of the spectators. The sight only made Makoto's pants tighter as he couldn't even count how many were currently smothered by Rin's body, and only wished he was a part of it. As he got close, he latched onto Rin's arm, rubbing his body against it as he felt the hard muscles under the skin.

“Liking what you see?” Rin turned his attention to Makoto, who could only nod in response, seemingly lost in a trance. “How about a more personal show?”

Rin didn't wait for a response before he stood up fully. The arm without a rider grasped the pole behind him as he flexed the arm that Makoto clung to. Makoto was given an up and down ride as Rin's muscles flexed and relaxed, as he pumped his guns a few times. Each lift took Makoto several feet up as the muscles seemed to expand, before he was gently dropped down, and could feel the rest of the arm again.

Rin then swung his arm around, so he could pluck Makoto free with his other hand. The much smaller man was plopped right down onto his chest, where he would slide down between those huge pecs. Rin was a master of control, and could flex those muscles just right, to squeeze Makoto once he was inside, to prevent him from any further drop but not crush him too hard. Makoto was trapped between those enormous muscles, and he loved it. He licked the sweat off of Rin's skin, tasted every inch of pec that his tongue could reach. His hands reached out to grab onto it and squeeze every inch he could, and he knew he hadn't even begun to scratch the surface. He could feel the entire body move more, and even felt himself turned upside down as Rin seemed to continue his show for the audience outside.

As time went by, he wanted more, and so he reached down to his pants and pulled out the wallet again, to stuff money deep into the crevice at the base between the pecs so that it stuck. And as he did, Rin's body only grew more. It gained height, but it seemed to especially grow in muscle mass, centered right on those pecs, and caused Makoto to be even more smothered, truly lost in Rin's huge rack. He wasn't sure how long he was in there, as there was always more of Rin to worship and more of that manly musk to take in, and he didn't care as he enjoyed every second of it. And he continued to tip Rin as time passed, more money stuffed right between those pecs to ensure that there was plenty of Rin to go around.

Eventually, Rin did reach in and pluck Makoto out from his chest. He was lifted into the air by the back of his shirt and had to look down at the titans that surrounded him. Rin and Sousuke had to be almost a hundred feet tall, and Makoto might have been nervous about the height he was held at, but trusted them with his life. They both had Makoto's huge dollar amounts stuffed in their thongs and pecs, as well as countless smaller tips from the generic audience, and had grown nicely. Behind him was Seijurou, who had lagged behind without Makoto's donations, but that didn't say too much as he still had to be seventy feet tall. Makoto turned to him and smirked, as he pulled a bill out and waved it in his direction, only to be grabbed and pulled close.

Rin and Sousuke returned to their dance as Seijurou took their favorite customer for a spin. Makoto was lowered down, where he could slide some money right into that pink thong, as its contents jutted away from the owners body. He barely had a chance to slip the tip to the previous captain before he was slid into the top of the thong himself, where the waistband snapped around his chest and his legs split wide to go down both sides of the base of Seijurou's massive dick. It was the best lap dance he could get, Makoto figured, especially given he was sure an actual lap dance from any of these three might squash him flat. He slowly moved his body forward and back, to squirm on top of Seijurou's bulge and excite him further. And as he waited there, he pulled out a few more bills to stuff into the side of Seijurou's underwear, where it clung tightly to the giant's waist without a tear no matter how large he got.

The giant had another growth spurt from the wad of fresh bills given to him, as his head soon poked above his two fellow strippers, growing to an amazing hundred and ten feet tall, with size to boot in every direction. And that bulge had only expanded all the more, Seijurou's junk so amazingly huge that it rested on the floor of the stage when he stood, even with how long his legs were. The sudden jump in size had made Makoto slide down his cock, lost in that manly-scented underwear. It was another slice of paradise after Rin's pecs, as he was held tightly against Seijurou's manhood by the fabric, pinned to the cock as he couldn't help but breath deep and slurp hungrily over it. Even his frantic licks were barely a drop on the massive rod, which only gave him more room to play and admire Seijurou's size.

Just as Rin had, Seijurou went on with the show, but being in such a low-hanging thong, it was a much more bumpy ride. Still, he was safe and secure inside of that thong, so Makoto simply enjoyed the time he spent in there. He felt the balls press him around him as they were dropped down onto the audience, the huge orbs engulfing what had to be half of the crowd he'd originally seen, if not more. He was so happy inside there, he even forgot about any further tips as he simply enjoyed the ride. Some of the shifts did make him slide down the cock, around the side of it to be pinned between the underside of the length and the humongous balls beneath. It was there that he spent most of his time, licking and nibbling on cock flesh and sack, tasting everything he could get his drooling tongue on. He was trapped there, and being smothered between Seijurou's best two parts only made him cum his pants several times, barely even away of it, given every nerve of his was on fire with pleasure from every sensation – the feeling of that heavy bulge eclipsing him, the taste of the sweaty skin, the scent of Seijurou's raw sexuality, and the sounds of those orbs below gurgling with untold amounts of seed.

Makoto was only freed when that thong was slid down Seijurou's huge legs. He was dropped into the pouch of the garment and lowered down to the stage, where he was subsequently covered by the naked ball sack for a few moments, before the stripper pulled himself back up into a spin around his pole, to give the audience a full view of his nude form. Makoto glanced back, to see Sousuke and Rin just as naked now, also showing off everything to the crowd.

As he watched, their cocks grew larger, not from money or growth, but from arousal at having the audience, including Makoto, seemingly enchanted by their forms. Each of their poles grew thicker than ever, as they throbbed and bulged with desire, and scaled their bodies to poke each of the strippers in their own faces. Pre-cum rained down from each tip and splashed upon the stage, to fill the air with even more potent pheromones than even the ones Makoto had sniffed from inside their rack or thongs. Each stripper now openly jacked themselves off, as they held onto the stage's poles with one hand or their legs, and pumped their meat with their spare hands.

Makoto scrambled towards the center of the stage, where he could hug and squeeze at Sousuke's balls, to try and get the man off, showing his admiration for the giant package he was equipped with. He licked over the sweaty orbs and pressed his hands against them, denting the soft flesh, but each ball was too large for him to even feel the sensitive orb within.

“Stand back, babe,” Sousuke grunted out the words, somehow audible above the thrums of the club's music. He used his hand to lower his cock down, to point it at Makoto and use it to gingerly push him backwards, towards the edge of the stage between all three strippers.

Each of the giant men let out sounds of primal pleasure as they felt their orgasm build, which had grown in pleasure and intensity just as much as the rest of their bodies. All three cock heads were lowered down, where they all reached Makoto's face, and he could lean in to lick at their tips. Makoto hungrily devoured the pre-cum that bubbled up on each cock, one drop was more than he could release in a year, and he felt full after Sousuke's pre-seed, yet still reached over to Rin's cock to clean it, then Seijurou's.

The loud roars of orgasm were the only warning he received before a literal flood of cum filled the club.

Sousuke's cock twitched heavily for a few brief moments, which felt like forever even if it wasn't even a few seconds. Makoto could see the bulge of cum travel along the underside of the length as well as the tip expand and yawn wide open. Before he knew what hit him, his entire body was coated with Sousuke's hot, virile seed. Head to toe was completely white and sticky and smelled of Sousuke.

Then Rin shot his first wave of spunk, and Makoto was drenched in it. Sousuke's seed was washed off to be replaced with the shark-toothed man's milk. Then Seijurou blew, and Makoto knew nothing but his cum. Then Sousuke again, then Rin, then Seijurou. Each stripper fired shot after shot of their potent loads, a torrent that never seemed to end. It was like three machine guns of spunk, all aimed right at Makoto, as he was drenched entirely in each man's spunk before the next overtook it. The order gave way to chaos as their orgasms continued, and he never knew who shot next.

Behind him, the audience was getting everything that fired past him, each shot with enough cum to blanket a whole section of the crowd as well. Somehow, even with how the club seemed endless, cum began to pool on the floor, and rose steadily around every faceless person out there, much to their delight.

Sousuke was the first to unload and the last to finish, his orgasm lasted the longest as he unleashed a tidal wave every spurt for several long minutes. Seijurou and Rin weren't far behind at all, and gave their last explosion of seed only a few moments before Sousuke's final push.

Makoto was left a complete and utter mess, dripping with Sousuke's cum, his stomach full with what he swallowed of their pre and of their actual loads. He glanced around at them as their rods leaked out a constant stream of cum post-orgasm, and his pants had his own loads, as utterly insignificant as they seemed to the ocean of spunk all around him. He glanced backwards for a moment, and the sight only made him unload in his pants again suddenly. The entire club may as well have been made from the strippers' cum now. The walls were covered, the crowd was submerged, the cum had actually overtaken the stage and was up to Makoto's stomach as he sat there, and it all continued in every direction just as the club itself had always done.

“We'll be performing every Friday night,” Sousuke called down to him, as he tossed his empty thong onto Makoto and vanished behind the curtains, followed by Rin and Seijurou.

Makoto laid there until the headset ran out of battery and snapped him back to the real world. Even there, he was in a puddle of cum, even though it was only his. When he finally recovered, he quickly plugged in the headset to recharge, so that he could play with his favorite men more this weekend. And after that, he went to his calendar and marked down 'Strip Club' on every future Friday.


End file.
